Dragon's Instincts
by kazuna55
Summary: What if Natsu had already unlocked his second origin and tapped into a forbidden stage?What if he saw Erza and Jellal kissing?And there is a secret among dragons that is about to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So yeah, this is my first story, review and let me know what you think (this time arc is right after Jellal's guild meet Natsu's team while training for the GMG )

Fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Dragon's Instincts

"WHAT?" Ultear shouted "Hehe, I'm telling you is it possible to unlock my 3rd origin cause my 2nd origin is unlocked" Natsu stated. "I don't know, I've never tried this before " Ultear answered. "Just try it" Natsu said convincingly "Fine" was Ultear could only say before Natsu started jumping around thus interrupting her "But, if the slightest percent I sense something wrong ,it's done" Ultear said in very serious tone. Natsu just stopped jumping around and said " fine, let's just go back to the camp, they might be worried "

"_hmmm, I wonder what was that about Natsu just dragged Ultear away, maybe they.. NO,NO I must not think that way_" Erza thought while Gray, Jellal, Meredy, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lucy conversing about what happened with Natsu and Ultear. "Maybe they went fishing and will give me all of them, aye sir" said Happy while having fish thoughts "Maybe they're doing something inappropriate" said Lucy, she was clearly affected by her smut novel reading "_Maybe it's something about Natsu-san dragon's slayer power, I've been sensing strong power from Natsu-san and I've never seen him use it even in times of danger like that in Tenroujima_"Wendy thought, while Carla was staring at her worried about her little sky dragon slayer "Maybe Flame-brain got scared and dragged Ultear away and convince her not to do it" Gray mocked before being hit by a fist "You want a fight huh pervvy" Natsu challenged and the famous battle between the fire dragon slayer and the ice- make mage started. On the other had Ultear was being barraged by questions from Happy, Lucy, Erza heck even Jellal while Wendy and Carla was just listening "Where is the fish" "Ohhh, what happened Ultear-san" "What did Natsu want with you" "Does Natsu still hate me?" you can probably guess who asked this( but for definite answers Happy, Lucy, Erza and Jellal respectively) "Ask him yourself" Ultear said in an annoyed voice, remembering from the back of her head "_never tell anyone about this_" _the fire dragon-slayer warned her._

Everyone backed away knowing enough not to piss the time-mage. While Wendy's suspicion have just grown stronger about her theory. Time skip….. 3 hours later….. Everyone could hear team Natsu's scream in pain while Natsu was just sitting near a palm tree and Erza was nowhere to be found. Natsu got up and started walking toward Ultear who was with a sleeping Meredy (even strong mages need sleep too) "So no complications , no odd feelings" Ultear asked Natsu "Nah, by the way where is Erza haven't seen her yet" "Don't know Jellal is also missing" "I'll go find them ".

Somewhere in cliff "Sorry Erza but we couldn't be together, you're a follower of the light but I am a dark person" "Don't say that, there is still hope" "Sorry Erza" Jellal said while turning to face Erza but tripped in the process and smashed into Erza who was caught unaware and they tumbled down. When they stopped tumbling, Jellal was now on top of Erza, letting his instincts kick in Jellal slowly lowered his face to Erza. Almost an inch away from each other's lips Erza pushed him back "_Natsu_" was the thought in her mind when she pushed Jellal away "Sorry" Jellal said in a sad tone. "No It's my fau" BOOOOM! They turned their heads and saw a mountain got vaporized by a familiar, stronger, darker pillar of flame.

Natsu p.o.v

"Chikuso , chikuso " Natsu said to himself while running at full speed unaware how fast he was going toother people's view. He just wanted to get away, he couldn't stand Erza and Jellal kissing. Apparently the fire-dragons slayer harbors feeling for the re-quip mage. "Roar of the Hell-Dragon King" Natsu shouted before unleashing a pillar of flame that could easily rival etherion. After seeing what happened Ultear was now rushing towards the source of the pillar of flame. Meanwhile Jellal and Erza was just standing there frozen to their feet for they saw a powerful roar that could easily rival etherion but that was not that shocked them it was the owner of the magic, they knew the answer already Natsu.

Draconia, northern sector

"You know what has happened right" a blue dragon asked a red dragon "why are you here do you wish to anger me, the great fire-dragon king Igneel" the red dragon bellowed "Well no, but you know your child had just unlocked Dragon's Instincts a more powerful stage than Dragon Force, and he still doesn't know that you're not the fire-dragon king but the hell-dragon king" the blue dragon stated "get out of here Grandine" the dragon known as Igneel shouted before the blue dragon disappeared

Back to Earth Land

"Natsu, get a hold of yourself" Ultear shouted at Natsu, before looking at her she heard very scary words "Hell-Dragon Slayer Art: Forbidden Form : Dragon's Instincts ". Right now Ultear was struggling against Natsu, "_even though he has great power it's stil unstable_" Ultear thought "_better use that artifact_". Then she pulled out a staff like stick and went at the back of Natsu and tapped it on his back. Then Natsu just went unconscious just after Erza and Jellal arrived.

"What happened" Erza and Jellal asked Ultear in unison. It was 5 hrs. later and Natsu was still unconscious and the rest of the team were now awake but with still aching bodies "Well, I might as well let you know it. After we were far from you guys Natsu was talking about a possibility of unlocking hos 3rd origin because he has unlocked his 2nd origin when training with Igneel. But when he went berserk I don't know anything about it he said something about a hell-dragon slayer art: forbidden form " was Ultear could say before being interrupted with a large gasp from the little sky dragon slayer "well do you know something" they asked Wendy "Well Grandine said something about a forbidden form but she would never teach it to me she said, there are also types of Forbidden Form because no matter what your element is it's the same. The weakest one is Dragon's Eyes where you trade your eye for an eye of the dragon by impaling it , burning it, you name it with your own element. There is also .." "Hmmm" thay insisted the Little Dragon Slayer to continue but she said "It is not for me to discuss any more" "wait Ultear what was the Forbidden form of Natsu" Jellal asked Ultear while everyone kept quiet "uhhh, hmmm ah Dragon's Instincts" Ultear finnaly said. After Ultear finished her words the Wendy was already crying "Why" Carla asked her friend "Well dragon's instincts is -" "You better not tell it wendy" a cold voice said. They turned their heads from which the sound came from and saw Natsu, a different Natsu, he has sharper canines , darker eyes and his hair was now grown and he had a big-ass sword strapped to his back. The case of the sword has strang markings "_de animabus messorem draconis_". "Oh my god" was Wendy all could say because she knew what the sword was and she understood the meaning.

END

_De anima_bus messorem draconis = the reaper of dragon souls

_Draconia = _the land of dragons, divided into 5 sections, north, south, east, west ,and central sectors , North- a barren land of volcanoes and lava seas; south- a barren land of pure ic;east, west and central – the land where dragons can live in piece

Pleasw review

Kazuna55 signing off


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry for not updating sooner I was very busy these last few days. Well here is chapter 2

Fairytail is not mine

Dragon's Instincts Chapter 2

FLASHBACK

"Hey, gramps what is the deal with Erza" a smaller version of Natsu asked Makrov

"Well that is not for me to say, but for her to tell" Makarov replied while taking a sip out of his mug

"Hmmph, she has a beautiful hair and face, then why is she so strict" Natsu murmured under his breath. Unknown to him the Master had just heard what he said "_young love_" Makarov thought

The Next Day

"Hey Erza let's fight" Natsu challenged Erza, who was eating her strawberry cake.

"Not now Natsu, I am eating" Erza replied

"Now that is not fun" Natsu said sadly and after he threw a fireball towards Erza's cake. The other guild members who saw this shivered on fear, for an unspoken rule on the guild was never interrupt Erza while she is eating her strawberry cake. Natsu the fire dragon slayer had just done worse he ruined her cake

"Natsu, come outside now" Erza said very darkly. Natsu quickly went out of the guild "_Now all that is left is beating her and asking her why she is very strict and of course to get to know her better_" Natsu thought. Erza had just went out of the guild meeting Natsu outside the guild while other members just formed a circle and watched.  
"Now Erza prepare to taste my fury" Natsu shouted

"You will know not to disrespect my cake" Erza shouted "Re-quip: The Knight". "Oh my god Erza doesn't know how to hold back, I feel bad for the kid" A random member murmured. Then Natsu went to a position and shouted "Iron fist of the fire dragon" and launched his flaming hand towards Erza. Erza just sidestepped the attack of Natsu and hit him in the back and Erza raised her sword and prepared to hit Natsu with it. Natsu was off-balanced from the hit he got and using his heightened senses he quickly maneuvered to the right to dodge the incoming sharp sword. Murmurs from the crowd were now getting stronger. Natsu just lighted up his left feet and attemted a drop kick on Erza but failed. Erza just dodged and tried to hit him and Natsu just dodged while doing a spin and landing on his feet.

"woah, you are good but not enough" Natsu mocked Erza "_I hope this works, she is really strong, well she is my love afterall_" he thought

Now Erza was very pissed he had ruined her strawberry cake and now mocking her strength. She launched herself at Natsu with two sword at both of her hand and she hit Natsu on the chest. Natsu was unable to dodge the incoming attack and he has hisquare in the chest. He fell towards the concrete floor and his blood was now pouring out of his cut. Now Erza was heading back to the guild, when she felt a strong magic power coming from her downed opponent. Master Makarov and a handful others felt this too. Erza was on guard while the magic power from his opponent was still rising. 

Natsu mind

"I need to beat her, I will be failure to Igneel" Natsu said in his mindscape. Then Natsu felt magic power coming from him and healing his injury and replenishing his strength.

Normal POV

"What is happening" Erza asked the master

"I don't know" she heard Makarov reply before she felt hands on her neck and hot temperature around her. She looked around and saw that she was now rising towards the sky and she saw Natsu holding her. The one that shocked Erza was the wings made from fire that Natsu is using to fly. Then she felt them descending and landing near the forest.

Crowds POV

"What the hell" they all shouted for they saw one of the strongest guild member just got snagged by a new member.

Normal POV  
Now the part of the forest was now gone and in the midst of all this Natsu and Erza were fighting. Erza was now very worn out and running out of breath and her world blacked out. Natsu hurried over Erza's side and carried her toward the nearest unscathed tree and he put her down there. He waited there and guarded her while humming a tune that Igneel used to hum to him when he was still a child. Natsu was now very tired all of a sudden and fell unconscious. After a few hours Erza had just raised from her sleep and saw Natsu sleeping next to her. She stared at his peaceful sleeping face. To her it was cute when he was not in a ruckus. She picked him up and carried him sll the way to the guild where he put him in the infirmary and no one was at the guild at that time because it was nearly dawn.

Next Day

"So Natsu dis you lose so bad Erza had to carry your sorry ass" Gray smireked at Natsu

"Hmm, I can't remember" Natsu replied putting himself in a thinking position while trying to recall what happened last night.

"Looks like Natsu was so beat he couldn't even remember the beating Erza gave him" Gray said out loud

"You wanna fight" Natsu challenged Gray and their famous rivalry started

"_Hmm, weird Natsu can't remember what happened last night_" Master Makarov thought. Erza had told him what happened that night.

END

A/N: sorry again for not updating sooner. This is just a Flashback chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for ages. **Well here goes nothing. Also those unfamiliar characters and places are mine

Dragon's Instincts Chapter 3

Goodbyes and Hellos

"Natsu-san" Wendy said

"Not now, come with me" Natsu said in a raspy voice.

Wendy then started to walk and when they were about to go Erza spoke out "Natsu, what's going on?". Natsu answered by just ignoring her, this made Erza angry but before she could speak Natsu and wendy disaapeared, leaving them shocked at what happened. Questions popped into their minds, "What happened?" "Where are they?" "what is with Natsu?".

-Somewhere-

"Wendy I need you to be honest with me"

"Why, Natsu-san"

"Just please can you do it

"Hai" she said in a defeated manner

"I will be gone but tell master I'll be back when I'm ready and yes I will be taking Happy if he wishes to, and no I won't say where will I go nor bring you with me"

The sky dragon just nodded before listening to Natsu.

-with the others-

"Happy, what happened " Lucy asked the blue exceed

"I don't know" The cat answered

"Really" the celestial mage looked at the exceed suspiciously . Right now the exceed was sweating bullets because of the look everyone is giving him

"HEY!" said a familiar voice. They all turned their head and saw Natsu and Wendy right behind them. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF DRAGONS ARE YOU DOING TO MY PARTNER?"

"Sorry Natsu, please hit me as punishment for my insolence" Erza said. Again Natsu just ignored and walked over to the exceed and whispered something and the exceed gave a response. Right now everyone but Natsu and Happy were all scared what's gonna happen. No one ignores Erza, and of course anyone who will do it will be punished and our dragon slayer just done that two times. Oh, he was in a world of pain

"Natsu" said Erza in a menacingly tone. Still Natsu ignored him and clearly busy talking to the exceed. Now Titania was losing it, she threw herself at Natsu and re-quipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Everyone closed their eyes for the onslaught about to happen. No sounds were heard just smoke where Erza and Natsu should be, right now Happy was above flying. When the smoke cleared everyone dropped their jaws. Erza stopped on her tracks by a blade a few centimeters from her neck. Natsu was holding his blade against Erza neck.

"Sorry, let's go happy" he said before jumping, getting his partner and disappearing to nowhere

-Time Skip, two days later, fairytail guild hall-

Everyone has been back from their training. Drinking, Fighting, Laughing and even dancing was seen throughout the hall. (everyone is like after their training, I'm not gonna describe them) Everyone was already here except for Team Natsu.

"Master when are they gonna arrive, I have a bad feeling about this" Gildarts said

"I'm sure they're gonna be here soon, Natsu is motion sick remember they may have walked"

"yeah, that may be it" Gildarts said although he was still feeling uneasy about the fact they're not here yet. Everyone has been back since yesterday. Then the guild doors opened. It revealed the saddened expressions of the said team.

"Hey Erza,where's Natsu" Mirajane asked

"Maybe they left him at the station and the train departed before they could get him" Wakaba joked

"Where is master?" Erza asked

"I'm here my child, what's the matter" Master dropped down from the second floor. Leaving a worrying Gildarts.

"Master we need to talk" Erza said

"Certainly my child, come" Master said leading the way and the team following him, while Gildarts also followed. Everyone was worried now because of what just happened. They thought to eavesdrop but Gildarts seemed to have read they're minds

"Anyone I catch eavesdropping will not be able to walk for 10 years" Gildarts said "Except you ofcourse my angel" referring to Cana "I will just be have to scold you" he said in a happy face before entering the Master's Study.

-Inside-

"So what happened" Gildarts asked

"Natsu is gone with Happy" Erza said

"WHAT?HOW'D THIS HAPPEN?" Master yelled

"Before the Gramps, Wendy has something to say to you" Gray said

"Wendy also said that it was only for you, she wouldn't even tell us" Lucy added

Wendy went closer to Makarov and began whispering in his ear. Even with Gildarts honed skills he couldn't even tell what Wendy was saying. After whispering Master just nodded and went to the shelf and pulled something out and gave it to Wendy. It was a black box with a dragon emblem on the cover.

"I'll be going Master" wendy said before going out

"Gildarts come with Wendy and also tell everyone not to follow" Master said before turning to Erza and the others

-Outside-

"Anyone who follows us will be pulverized" Gildarts said with a serious voice. "And Cana you're so cute, but if you do it I'll punish you also"

Then Gildarts and Wendy left the guild

-Inside-

After hearing that Wendy and Gildarts have left he turned back to those who are still in his office

"You're dismissed, If you're planning on going home go home, don't stay up too late reserve your magic power at be here at 6:00 A.M, I'll see you then" Master Makarov said before leaving the office and going down and yelling to Mira that she's in charge for now. Erza went back to Fairy hills, Lucy to her apartment and Gray to somewhere(I don't think they have featured Gray's home in the Canon). That day fairytail was very quiet for a long time. After that commotion everyone left the guild, only a handful remained at the Guild

-Somewhere in Sigasi Town-

"Here we are Happy" Natsu said

"They're not here yet, can we nap I'm tired" Happy cried

"That's a good idea" Natsu replied before going in to sleep mode.

-10 miles south of Sigasi Town-

"We're nearly there Wendy come on" Gildarts said

"Hai" Wendy replied

-Blue Pegasus -

"I'm sorry for this sudden , but this needs to be taken personally" Makarov said in a very serious tone

"What is it?" Bob Asked

"I need to acess you're Archives"

"sure"

-Crocus-

"Things are looking good" Arcadios said

"Yes Master we are fully prepared for this year's GMG" his servant told him

"We still have a week to prepare for them" Arcadios said "Until then double time the preparations"

"Are we all set Arcadios" a voice said

"Yes Rogue-sama" Arcadios replied

**END**

I know its short but from now on I'll promise to update a minimum of once a month update

P.S Arcadios will not be acting the same as in the Canon

Next up Chapter 4: Grand Magic Games start!


	4. Chapter 4- grand magic games

Chapter 4 : Grand Magic Games Begin

"Wow, Crocus is so big" Lucy said with admiratrion

"Remember we are not here to play" Erza said

"Yeah, but let's explore this place first" Gray said

"Look Carla, so cute" Wendy said pointing at a food mascot

"Hik,Hik I hoppee theerres lot-hik- of booze" Cana said

"Geez, Cana drunk already" Elfman said

With the disappearance of Natsu everyone has been like this, diverting their attention to other things just to forget for a moment that Natsu is not with them. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Cana and Elfman. Today was the start of the Grand Magic Games.

"Let's go to the hotel first" Erza said

-at the hotel-

"Now were here, what now" Gray asked, Gray wouldn't admit this but he has been missing the laughable idiotic dragon slayer

"Yup, you can explore the town but be here before midnight" Erza said

"hai" everyone said in unison.

Lucy went to magic shops and book shops, while Gray went to eat, Cana went to the bar assigned to fairytail probably meeting up with Macao and Wakaba to get drunk, Elfman with Gray, Wendy exploring the town with Carla, and Erza who was inspecting the room and cleaning it.

-Time Skip, 30 minutes before Midnight-

"Where is Wendy?" Erza asked

"We don't know" They all said

"Hmm, that's is weird Wendy's not the type to let people worry about her" Lucy pointed out

"Maybe she got lost" Gray said

"We'll look for Wendy be her after 20 minutes" Erza said

Cries for Wendy's name was heard all-around Crocus. Erza has informed Master about what happened, everyone from fairytail has been moving heaven and earth to find her. Gajeel and Levy searched the Castle, Erza and Master went to the rune knights to ask their help, Lucy and Gray went where they think they could find Wendy, and others were scattered around Crocus. Gajeel and Levy found Wendy and Carla unconscious in the Castle Gardens. Gajeel as a fellow dragon slayer carried the little dragon slayer while Levy fired red round before picking up Carla. A red flare was a sign Wendy has been found and time to rendezvous. Everyone met up in the Infirmary of Crocus, Master called Poluchka to help.

"Erza take the others you only have 10 minutes till midnight Elfman you're filling in for Wendy, and as for you everyone be sure not to roam alone" Makarov said

"Now get out" Porlusica said. After that everyone scrambled out of the infirmary.

"What is happening to my guild, my two dragon slayers?" Makarov said pathetically

"Don't be pathetic Makarov" said poluchka said "it will take about a 2 days before she can regain her magic, it has been sucked from her, as for the cat a day will be enough"

"Bastards" Makarov muttered under his breath "I'll be leaving Wendy and Carla to you" Before leaving.

-at the hotel-

Everyone has been quiet all the time, first Natsu now Wendy what was happening to them did fate really want this. The sad at gloomy atmosphere was stopped when the bell clock struck twelve midnight

"Good evening Kabo, everyone this is the elimination round for the Grand Magic Games, and we'll be playing maze" a hologram of a Pimpkin said. Meanwhile a spheroid thing appeared and bridges went to different hotels. "only the first 8 teams will be allowed to qualify, START"

Erza and the others dashed quickly onto the bridge and run towards the maze. The maze was warped, distorted and weird and if that wasn't enough revolving. They ran across different teams getting information from them and combining it. They nearly fell thrice but they made it only to know they're in 8th place. "_Well at least we qualified_" they all thought.

"The elimation round is finished, we have 8 teams, we'll be introducing them tomorrow kabo" the pumpkin said

-in a bar-

"Well Gray who do you think qualified" Lucy asked

"We'll I think there's sabertooth and blue Pegasus, also Lamia Scale" Gray asked

"Hey, come on let's party" Wakaba said to them. That's right everyone around them was celebrating, because fairytail made it the elimation round. Master apparently is guarding Wendy and Carla. Though with all the partying, the guild was not as ruckus with Natsu. There were still fights but it was awkward to start after the akwarding(don't think it's a word) to start the fight they would lose interest. Fairytail sure is a rowdy guild but they are unaware of the rising threat.

-somewhere in Crocus-

"Arcadios, We did not plan this" High Priest Drand said. He plays an important role to Crocus, he serves an adviser for the king.

"It's okay I did the killing not you" Arcadios said while looking at the corpse at his feet.

"So, What is our progress?" Drand asked

"I forgot to tell you but we've finished it a year ago" Arcadios said

"What, then where did all those funding go" Drand said at a very pissed tone

"Don't worry it will not go to waste" Arcadios said before walking away.

-Next Day-

"Kabo, we're gonna introduce the qualifires for this Grand Magic Games" the Pumpkin said (I'm getting annoyed at the Pumpkin so I'll call him Pumpkin)

"At 8th place the strongest guild 7 years ago, Fairytail"

"Come on guys" Erza said, when they emerged boos can be heard from the arena. "Don't lose your cool" Erza whispered clearly annoyed at the insults

"Okay kabo, moving on at 7th place, Quatro Ceberus"

"Awooo, wild four, Awoo" The team from Quatro Ceberus yelled. This time there were cheers from the crowd.

"at 6th place the all-girls guild, mermaid heel" this time the whole arena was shouting

"at 5th place , Lamia Scale" Now the whole arena was stomping and yelling.

"at 4th place , Blue Pegasus" Now Crocus was having an earthquake from the cheering

"at 3rd place, oh my the defending champion Sabertooth" The rooting for them made it look like they we're whispering at Blue Pegasus

"at 2nd place, huh kabo" Pumpkin scratched his mascot head. And a random guy popped over and whispered something to his ear.

"Okay, at 2nd place fairytail b team". Silence was heard at the arena. While Makarov was laughing so hard he nearly fell

"yeah that's fairytail, go go go fairytail" he said cheering by himself. Team B , A and the guild sweatdropped at their masters antics. While people we're questioning what was happening

"Kabo, according to the book of rules and guidelines it is okay to have two teams" Pumpkin said. Fairytail team b is composed of Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane, Laxus and Mystogan a.k.a Jellal

"Well moving on kabo" he said to break the tension "1st place ravenatail "

And with that the introduction were complete. Pumpkin explained the rules to the participating teams. Right after that the 1st event was held namely Hidden , followed by the battle events. The results were 1st- Raventail, 2nd- Sabertooth, 3rd- Lamia Scale, 4th- Blue Pegasus, 5th Mermaid heel, 6th- Quatro ceberus,7th fairytail team B and lastly fairytail team A.

-at the bar-

"wohoo" Maco whooped

"Yeah I think I can win" Wakaba said

"uh-uh" Cana said to him. They were having a drinking contest . On the other side of the bar Erza, Master and Mystogan were having a conversation also with Ultear and Meredy to communication lacrima. They we're discussing the strange occurrences that has been happening lately.

Everyone was laughing and partying and it seemed like they never lost today. In fact they are last place but they are partying like they won.

-Next day-

"Welcome back everyone we are here for the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games kabo" pumpkin said

"YEEEAAAAHH" the crowd cheered

Okay here we go. The 2nd day passed, the 3rd then came the 4th day

-the 4th day-

"kabo here we are the last battle round" pumpkin said "The twin dragon slayers of sabertooth versus the iron and lightning dragon slayer pair of fairytail"

"START"

Gajeel and Laxus quickly launched themselves toward the twin dragon slayers. The twin dragon slayers dodged wih ease. However Laxus saw this and followed his attack with a right kick to the left side of Sting. While Rogue just dodged Gajeel crashed at the edge of the arena unable to stop. Rogue saw his chance and attacked Gajeel by his roar. Gajeel and Laxus were being pushed back by the dynamic combos of the twin dragon slayers. Laxus got annoyed and used his Lightning Halberd attack and it made contact on the floor thus creating a hole. Rogue and Sting fell into this hole while Laxus and Gajeel and jumped hoping to finish it. Laxus dropped with ease while Gajeel dropped inside a cart and apparently got stuck. Laxus was preparing to attack when Gajeel pleaded not to because the cart may get hit and it may move down to the tunnel. Still being Laxus, Laxus continued his attack and ending the fight and hurling Gajeel somewhere.

"kabo, that was a nice fight, let's see the standings shall we"

1st – Fairytail

2nd – Sabertooth

3rd –Mermaid heel

4th – Lamia Scale

5th – Blue Pegasus

6th –Quatro ceberus

-somewhere below the arena-

"What kind of bones are this" Gajeel asked to himself while touching a strong, hard and bony like thingy.

Gajeel went to higher ground to get full view of the place, it was a dragon graveyard. He quickly moved and went to find the entrance to tell the other Dragon Slayers about this.

-in the bar-

"Laxus, aren't you worried about Gajeel whereabouts" Lucy asked Laxus

"I don't know, I'm sure he'll be here, probably eating" Laxus said

Then as if on cue the doors blasted open revealing a panting Gajeel

"Gajeel, what happened?" asked Levy

-somwhere where the gate is (the one from the canon)-

"We are ready" Arcadios said

"Of course we will be" Rougue said. Rogue revealed himself and looked like a bit older than the present Rogue (if you don't get it keep on scrolling)

"What will happen if you saw your present counterpart or vice-versa" Arcadios asked

"That won't happen, remember I'm from the future I know where he I am and gonna be this time" Future rogue said

"Mater, may I ask how did you went from the future to here " Arcadios said

"I'll have to kill you if you knew, wanna try" Future Rogue said

-back at the bar-

"Wendy and Laxus come with me" Gajeel asked ignoring Levy. Sensing the seriousness Wendy and Laxus complied and with the three dragon slayers they left the bar. Leaving a curious guild behind

"Anyone who tries to follow, I'll punish them" Gajeel shouted making sure the guild hear it.

Gajeel lead them to the outskirts of the city, into a tunnel then into massive chamber.

"So what is it?" Laxus asked

"Look around" Gajeel said

"Oh my god it's a dragon graveyard" Wendy said

"Exactly" a familiar pink-haired boy said

-END-

Okay, I was too lazy to write the whole GMG so I skipped parts, yes raventail was found out and Wendy recovered .

Sorry about the typos and please comment be it positive or negative, it helps me improve my story

**OMAKE**

Natsu: hey when will I make an appearance

Me: Don't worry in the next chapter SPOILERS* you will make an entrance but in the next,next chapter or so trust me you'll be having a grand entrance

Natsu: Yosh! I'm all fired up

Natsu: Next up Chapter 5- Revelations


	5. Chapter 5- revelations

So yeah next,next week is our sembreak so I'll be finishing the story by November I think,

Chapter 5 – revelations

"Exactly" a familiar pink-haired boy said

"Natsu-san" Wendy said

"Where have you been?" Gajeel and Laxus asked in unison "Now, come here, wendy we need privacy if you don't mind, you too Laxus" Gajeel added

-with Natsu and Gajeel

"Natsu, what are you doing you go missing and about your marker scent on Erza, it has been fading and your scent , I can trace it on Mirajane and Cana" Gajeel asked

"Well, did Metallicana say something about mating" Natsu asked

"Yes, it's about marking your scent on your mate and when you're ready you mark them with your magic" Gajeel replied

"Besides that, what about dragon kings?" Nastu implied

"Something about multiple mates" Gajeel said while tring to remember

"Okay, my dad, Igneel the fire ..?" Nastu implied

"What are you doing?" Gajeel asked

"I'm leading you to finish my sentence so, Igneel the fire …?" Natsu implied once again

"Uh, is that a trick question?" Gajeel asked

"No, so, Igneel the fire..?"Nastu implied again

"**** *** brain" Gajeel cursed

"_He's hopeless, I was this way before but this is another level_" Natsu thought "OH FOT PETE'S SAKE , Igneel the fire dragon king, sheesh" Natsu said annoyed

"Okay" Gajeel nodded

"uh, dragon king, son of a dragon king, mates?" Natsu said while pointing at stuff at trying to draw in the air

…

…

…

"OH!" Gajeel said finally understanding the fire dragon slayer

-With Wendy and Laxus-

"So what's up?" Laxus asked

"uh, things are nice" Wendy said

"Okay, so how are things with Romeo" Laxus said blowing the conversation "I smell you've marked him with your scent" Laxus said.

SWOOOOP,,BOOOM! There goes the conversation down the toilet

-Back at Natsu and Gajeel-

"So you can have multiple mates" Gajeel asked

"Yes"

"So, why is the scent on Erza fading"

"That's for me to know, anyway, WENDY, LAXUS COME OVER HERE" Natsu shouted

-Back at Laxus and Wendy-

…

…

..

"WENDY LAXUS COME OVER HERE" they heard Natsu shout

-With them-

Natsu has clearly changed, he has a cloak around him and a scar on his left eye and the sword was nowhere to be found.

"Ano- Natsu san , where is your sword" Wendy asked

"I can do re-quip, take-over and god slayer magic now" Nastu replied

"There's no way you did that in that short amount of time" Laxus said

"Where is Happy?" Gajeel asked

"****** I left him at clover oh my *******" Natsu shouted

"Well anyway, this is a dragon graveyard" Natsu said "Wendy, I hope you know the basics on Milky Way , you need to use it"

"hai" Wendy said, and she picked up a stick wrote a magic circle and chanted. Then a dragon came out from a skeleton

"HELLO, I'M SEPUKKU A FIRE DRAGON" the dragon said, after looking at the group of dragon slayers.

"hello" Gajeel and Laxus said nervously

"HMM!. YOU, WHY DO YOU HAVE THE SCENT OF TWO DIFFERENT DRAGONS ON YOU?" He asked Natsu

"Let's skip that part for now shall we" Natsu said before taking off his cloak revealing an armor and he re-quipped the Great Reaper with the markings, he found out the name of the Big-ass sword. That shut the dragon up and bowed to him

"What do you want sire?" Sepukku asked

"What happened here?and Do you know anything about the disappearance of dragons 14 years ago?" Natsu asked. Meanwhiel Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy were shocked at what they saw but Wendy was still concentrating on the spell

"First, the dragons here were killed by Acnologia, he was a dragon slayer that was ruthless he bathed in our blood, then one day Zeref turned him to a dragon" Sepukku said "Rumor has it, Mavis Vermillion the other mage of that time that could rival Zeref's power created a dragon and splitted it into two".

"Okay, what about my second question" Natsu asked

"I don't know I died 100 years ago" Sepukku said

"Okay" Natsu said now be at peace, he touched the dragon's forehead and it began disappearing

"A word for the wise, don't over use your dragon slayer magic, you might just become a dragon" Sepukku said before disappearing into oblivion.

"Okay goodbye for now, Wendy, Laxus and Gajeel" Natsu said before he disappeared in a fiery smoke

"Let's go back, we learned lot's of things now" Gajeel said

-somewhere further in the chamber-

"Enjoy you're lives while you still can" Rogue said "Tomorrow, you'll be in hell"

-End-

A very short story yes, I intended it that way, cause we're approaching the climax

I have a question for you. How old do you think I am?

Please review

NEXT UP – Chapter 6 – Dragon King Festival


End file.
